Love In Darkness
by Kathy5645
Summary: Harry is back for his final year at Hogwarts, but everything is not as it seems. New allies and friendships await and the true Dark Lord is taken down. AU Dark!Harry, Mild Slash, Dumbledore/Ron bashing
1. Chapter 1

Harry gingerly sat down in an empty compartment. He shifted, and hissed as pain shot through his ribs. The Dursleys beat him within an inch of his life; it was their "warning." Ron and Hermione wouldn't be joining him as they were Prefects. He rummaged through his trunk and pulled out a pain-relief potion. Harry knocked it back in one, grimacing at the taste. He poked his head out into the corridor and felt a breeze rush past him.

The trolley lady was about 3 compartments down, so he turned and walked back into his compartment. The train was nearing Hogsmeade, so Harry pulled off his shirt to change into his school uniform. He swore he heard a gasp as his bruises and scars were revealed.

Harry heard his compartment door lock and drew his wand. Malfoy then canceled his invisibility spell. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Harry, what the hell happened to you?"

Harry was suspicious, and rightly so, of Malfoy; but noticed the concern in his voice and the use of his first name.

"My relatives did this to me over the summer. Dumbledore won't let me stay anywhere else and doesn't believe me." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Snape's voice floated through.

"Draco, you have 5 seconds to open this door." Harry looked around, panicking, for his shirt. Snape blasted the door open and stopped dead.

Harry knew the scars on his back looked revolting and he applied a salve as best he could, but it was still very nasty. "Good Gods Potter, what happened to you?" Harry smiled bitterly and pulled his shirt back over his head.

"My relatives" he let out a hollow laugh. "After all these years you'd think they'd learn that they can't beat the "freakishness" out of me." Snape looked ready to speak, but Harry held up a hand. "I've begged and pleaded for Dumbledore to let me stay somewhere, anywhere, else but he's sprouting some bullshit about blood protection. Which I believe is null and void because Voldie used my blood in 4th year!"

Snape snorted "Voldie?" Harry managed a tired smile. "Would you rather I call him Voldemort?" Both Snape and Draco flinched, "Thought not."

Harry rifled through his trunk again and pulled out a healing potion and a pepper up potion, knocking them both back in one. He threw his robes on over his clothes. Draco plopped down on a seat while Snape sat next to him, much more elegantly I might add. Harry sat down gingerly and heard feet coming down the corridor,

"That'll be Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny or Luna." Sure enough, the compartment door opened and Luna stepped in the assumed empty compartment. "Hello Harry, Draco, Professor." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

Harry canceled the invisibility charm chuckling. "I told you she would see you guys." Luna smiled benignly "Harry," she started in a sickly sweet voice. "I thought you said the Dursleys didn't hurt you very close to school." Harry rubbed his shoulders.

"Normally, however, Vernon lost his job recently, and apparently it was the freaks fault." Luna's eyes hardened and the two Slytherins were surprised, as she was known as Loony Lovegood." She sat stiffly next to Harry.

"Remind me again why you won't let us kill them." she hissed, now the shock showed clearly on the Slytherins faces. Suddenly, Hermione, Ginny and Neville barged in. "Hey Harry, Luna!' Hermione cried. "Oh, hello Professor, Draco." Ginny look at the way Harry was sitting with concern.

"Harry did they..." Harry nodded. "The bastards." Ginny and Hermione sat next to Luna while Neville, surprisingly, sat near Professor Snape. Draco frowned, "How come you guys aren't martyrs?" Harry sneered.

"I'm too "corrupted" to be a martyr, and honestly, the Dark is looking better and better." After his return, Voldemort's aims became much more strategic and his goals changed slightly, Hermione nodded. "Ronald's been a prat and the prejudices against gays have gotten ridiculous!"

Ginny smirked. "Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Moody, Minerva, Pomfrey, Tonks, Lupin, Parvati, Patil, Lisa and everyone in here has decided that, if need be, we will all switch sides." Snape's eyebrow rose "Are you serious?" The 16 and two 15 year olds nodded sagely, if not a bit worried, this man was a spy after all.

"Well, damn." Draco said "Wait a minute, what's this I hear about being persecuted for being gay" Harry groaned softly "Griffindors," He sighed "have no tact." Hermione smiled sheepishly "Oops." Harry smiled.

"I'm gay and Ron went through the roof. I wouldn't be surprised is the whole damn school knows by the feast." Professor Snape raised an eyebrow "It makes no difference to the Dark, Po-Harry, why do you speak of Griffindors as if you are not one of them?" Hermione groaned.

"Leave it to you guys to pick up on that." Harry smirked "I was supposed to be in Slytherin." Professor Snape went ashen and if Draco's eyes were to get any wider, they'd pop out of his head. As the Slytherins collected themselves, the Griffindors (and sole Ravenclaw) stood and stretched.

"We'll head out so Ron doesn't come looking for us." Neville said as they filed out. Suddenly Professor Snape stood "I need to finish my rounds." Soon, Draco came to sit by Harry, who by now was resting his forehead against the glass.

"You know you're not the only homosexual here. Pansy, Seamus, Dean and I are all gay." Harry lifted his head a bit, "It's the fact I'm being ousted without my permission that ticks me off." Draco's body head was making him warm and relaxed. He could feel Draco's breath on the back of his neck and it made Harry shiver. Oh how he longed to be held in those arms!

"Yeah, I suppose it would. Think on the bright side! At least you can date pretty much any guy openly." The last part was said with a wistful sadness that made Harry's heart speed up. Does he? But...I hope he does! Harry let out a mournful sigh

"But what if they date me for my fame, and not for me?" Draco grasped Harry's face in his hands. "I wouldn't understand why. You're such a good person Harry; I don't care about fame." Harry had fooled around the year before, but found his thoughts always gravitating to the blonde Slytherin now in front of him.

Harry's breathing hitched as Draco unconsciously stroked his face. Green eyes met metallic silver and widened and the warmth and the hint of something else in Draco's eyes. Harry licked his lips and leant in a bit, their faces were inches apart.

"I'm afraid the person I like doesn't like me back." Now their lips were centimeters apart. "Try him." Draco's breath ghosted across Harry's lips. Harry brought Draco's lips to his in a hesitant kiss then again a little more firmly. Draco's hands snaked around his hips while Harry's tangled in Draco's soft blonde hair. Their kiss wasn't wild with lust, it was slow and sweet, a different kind of passionate, a promise of more to come.

The kiss was broken their foreheads pressed together. "How long?" Harry exhaled, hesitant to break the mood. "Fourth year, when i saw you go against the dragon. I wanted to murder Dumbledore for letting you go through with that." The train slid to a stop and Harry pouted.

"Damnit! I have to go back to Gryffindor! The rules state no one can be resorted until a month after the feast." Draco stood, pulling harry with him.

"Don't worry my lovely lion. Give them a shock they'll never live down." Draco shut the blinds and pulled Harry to him for a rough kiss. "Be careful my drake." Harry whispered, stroking the blondes' cheekbone. "You too my lion." they separated and got into different carriages.

Hermione noticed a change in Harry. He seemed lighter, much happier. And...were his lips that swollen before? A wicked grin overcame her face as the pieces clicked into place. "You'll tell me everything right?" she whispered into Harry's ear. His cheeks tinted pink and he nodded.

At the sorting feast, several Griffindors, one Ravenclaw and two Slytherins glared at one Headmaster, who remained cheerfully oblivious. They resented him for making Harry go through what he did.

At around midnight Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and snuck up to the Astronomy tower. He was watching the stars when a person stepped in behind him. The now familiar scent washed over him. "Draco." he whispered. "Hey Harry." Harry turned and buried his face in Draco's neck.

"Gryffindor hates me. Only the ones from the train, those on our side and Luna are fine with it." Harry sighed "They used to be my family..." Draco pulled him closer, wishing he could make them pay for hurting his Harry.

"Most Gryffindors have the loyalty of a stick. Don't let them bother you." He turned Harry's face up and kissed him. When they broke apart, Draco had a curious glint in his eye.

"I can heal you, but we need to be skin to skin." Harry nodded and pulled off his shirt, watching as Draco did the same. It took about 45 minutes, but Harry was healed. They talked the night away about their home lives.

Suddenly, Harry's scar flared. "Shit! He's calling; we need a way to tell Professor Snape that it's okay to tell the Dark Lord." Harry grabbed a pen and paper.

_Professor Snape,_

_Tell the DL I'm thinking about defecting but unsure because I don't really want the DM and because of Dumbledore, I don't do well with taking orders._

_HP_

The letter was sent off just as Harry was swept in a vision.

"Ah Severus, welcome. What news do you have of the Potter boy?" Severus bowed slightly and began his tale

"Potter's family abused him quite badly shortly before dropping him off at King's Cross. He ran into Draco and me on the train and revealed everything; he began a relationship with Draco not much later." Voldemort sent the rest of his Death Eaters out, sensing this was a delicate matter.

"Harry has agreed to an alliance with you. He's wary of following you with the mark; one because he's the Golden Child of the Light and two because of Dumbledore's manipulations." Severus continued, accepting the whiskey on the rocks offered with a grateful nod. "He has a small following already, consisting of Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Luna, and Neville. He's looking to "convert" other teachers and students."

Voldemort looked slightly triumphant and in awe. "It seems like our young hero has been busy. I will accept." Severus bowed and left the castle as Harry slid out of the vision.

Draco's worried face shimmered into view "You alright? That vision lasted over a half an hour." Harry smiled as he picked himself up off the ground. "Let's head to the Room of Requirement."

The couple slid under the invisibility cloaks and walked hand in hand to the room. It was decorated in back and white, symbolizing the contrast in their relationship and the personality.

The only color in the room was the bed which was an almost blood red; the two boys fell onto the bed in each other's arms soon dead to the world. They were uncaring to the trials that would face them tomorrow, content to relax in the arms of their lover for one night in peace.

The next morning, the two lovers woke up smiling for the first time in months. "Good morning love." Draco whispered as Harry stirred.

Sleepy green eyes stared in content grey as the two kissed leisurely. They spent the better part of a half an hour just holding each other, unfortunately all good times must come to an end and this one ended with the alarm set for 7:00.

The two boys dressed and left the room, making their way down to one Severus Snape's chambers. Once they got to the chambers Severus didn't look all that surprised, he merely smirked and allowed the couple through.

"What news do you have Professor Snape?" Harry enquired after receiving a cup of tea. "Call me Severus Harry." the older man said after some deliberation.

"Lord Voldemort is quite content to enter an alliance with you. He says your terms are acceptable and was quite angry at your treatment at the hands of the muggles." Harry beamed.

"Perfect, now I need to inform the others, and we'll start on the plan we had made to take Dumbledore down a peg. If you want, I can send you and Lord Voldemort a copy of it before we go through with it." Harry and Draco turned to exit,

"Oh! That reminds me, Severus it would do good to tell Lord Voldemort that whenever he gets excited/happy/really mad I get sucked into a vision. This is usually at Death Eater meetings, and I can feel all curses inflicted on the victim."

The boys left for the Great Hall on hesitant kisses and wistful promises to meet again in the Room of Requirement that night.

Classes passed uneventfully and Harry had another conflict with Ron during Charms. Hermione and Harry had been discussing about final plans to bring others to the Dark side and discrediting Dumbledore, when Ron -being the hotheaded idiot he is- got the wrong idea...

"How dare you corrupt my girlfriend you two-faced bastard!" Ron shouted as the two pulled apart, "What are you talking about Ronald?" Hermione asked irritated. "I'm not your girlfriend and even if I was, I would most certainly not be treated like some possession."

Ron's face went as red as his hair as he bellowed "You want nothing but the fame Potter! You don't care about others as long as you're in the limelight. You may have given up on the Light side because they haven't got enough glory for you, but I will not stand by and let Hermione be used."

Gasps echoed throughout the classroom as Harry stood, body tense, eyes narrowed. Anyone but Ron would be able to tell that messing with Harry right now would not be a good idea.

"Listen here Ron; you have no right to accuse me of what you have accused. I'm sick of this whole jealousy thing; I've put up with it and put up with it but all I get is grief. Consider that second chance blown. I've had it Ronald Weasley and you better watch out in case that temper actually hurts something for once."

Harry sat back down. He knew the Slytherins knew he didn't actually deny the accusations, but he sidestepped them enough to get the Griffindors off his back. Well if that didn't start the rumors, nothing will. Harry thought smugly as he sat back down.

He and Hermione exchanged winks; their plan had been set in motion. As Severus settled the class down he kept shooting interested looks at Harry, wondering how the boy had gotten so Slytherin.

He and the Dark Lord had gotten the owls concerning the plan that Harry's little group had come up with. Even he had to admit the plan was quite genius. The first part had been acted out right then and there in his Potions class. The next few weeks were about to get very interesting...

Meanwhile, up in his office, the Headmaster was absolutely furious. _How dare the Potter brat ruin my plans! It had to be him; no one could rile the school up like Potter_. Dumbledore needed to get control of his pawn before something decidedly disastrous was set in motion.

Unbeknownst to the Headmaster, plans were brewing and coming to fruition, battle lines were being drawn and a school once openly Light was branching out and embracing the darker side of society.

By now, Harry and Draco had made their way back to the Room of Requirement. They had each grabbed a glass of fire whiskey the room had provided and sat on the couch, Harry sitting in between Draco's legs with his back against Draco's chest. Each boy told stories of their youth and shared several on the fights they got into. Soon talk moved over to the war and Draco was able to provide very insightful comments and suggestions.

"Draco, if your world was completely turned upside-down what would you do?" Harry queried later. Draco swirled the whiskey left in his glass.

"I think I would turn to the people who I thought could understand me best, even if they did hate me. Where are you going with this?" Harry just sank into Draco's embrace with a relaxed sigh.

That's when Draco realized that Harry's world had turned completely upside-down on him and he hadn't reacted that badly. He turned his ebony-haired lover to him and kissed him thoroughly.

"I will always love and protect you, now and forever." Harry smiled, unshed tears glistening in his eyes "And I will love you also my Dragon." Harry whispered back. All too soon, the lovers had to part for the night.

As they stood outside the Gryffindor common room Draco pulled Harry close "Spell your curtains shut and don't turn you back on the ones you cannot trust. Keep your wand with you at all times."

Draco whispered ferverently before kissing Harry breathless "Be safe and sweet dreams my lovely lion." Harry kissed Draco's forehead "And you as well my dragon." They fell into bed, dreaming of each other that night. A war may be raging around them but their love shone bright as ever, a forever-lasting star.

Harry woke up before the other boys in his dorm, as he got ready for the day he went through his occulmency exercises. Casting tempus, Harry realized it was 7:15, a little too early to go to the Great Hall.

He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs greeting Hermione who fell in step with him. "Harry, I was thinking. We should probably have weekly meetings in the Room of Requirement; do you think you could invite Draco? He'd do well with explaining the customs of the dark side." Harry couldn't help but agree.

"I can ask him later today, what day do you think? I would try for either a Saturday or a Sunday because it's less unusual for students to be gone for a while."

They parted ways then, Harry headed for the Room of Requirement to meet Draco, Hermione headed to the library to research upcoming issues the little group might have to face. When Harry got to the room Draco was already there "Hey love!" Harry greeted pressing a kiss to Draco's temple.

"Hermione and I were wondering if you and Severus would like to come and plan with us Saturday nights so we can cover things like converting people, Dumbledore and Ron, among other things." Draco smiled and kissed Harry

"Of course, I'd love to help out. Severus on the other hand might not, but we may be able to convince him." They spent another 45 minutes cuddling and talking about their respective houses and their personality.

When the couple broke apart, they headed to the Great Hall separately so no suspicion would be aroused. Harry headed to the Owlery so he could send Professor Snape the request to help explain the morals and goals of the Dark side.

Professor Snape was surprised to get a letter during breakfast, as were most of the students and staff. The letter read:

_Dear Severus,_

_I would like to ask you to come join my little group for our weekly training sessions to help explain the goals of the Dark side. It would make us look good when we finally meat Voldemort._

_I would much appreciate it._

_Many Thanks,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S: The letter is charmed so that only you can read the true contents._

Professor Snape smirked and nodded once in Harry's direction. Harry smiled in reply and began to form a plan for discussion for their next meeting. These meetings were not new to Harry Potter and his friends. Two years ago they ran the D.A and all of Sixth year was spent learning what the Headmaster had hidden from Harry.

Harry pulled something, which looked suspiciously like a galleon, out of his pocket and changed the time, date, and location; he also charmed one into each new Slytherin's pocket, making them start slightly.

_Sat 10:00 RoR_

All members of his organization nodded at him, and the two new members quickly interpreted the message and nodded their acquiescence.

The rest of the day passed slowly for the students, but not for Hogwarts' esteemed Headmaster; he was busy plotting.

Up in his office, the most respected man in the Wizarding World was considering ways to take back his pawn. Dumbledore knew he couldn't send the brat to Azkaban as then he wouldn't be able to defeat the Dark Lord.

_The stupid Potter brat ruined everything! How the hell am I supposed to keep control, subtly of course, of the Wizarding World if the brat won't cooperate with my plans? Something must be done!_

Unfortunately, for said Headmaster things were about to get rather sticky, and things that had been kept in the dark for a long time were about to come forward. Albus Dumbledore had a lot of skeletons in his closet, and one boy was going to reveal them all.

Saturday arrived quickly for the 8 students and one professor meeting in secret. The only people remotely calm were Harry, Draco and Professor Snape. Then again, they learned how to act from a very early age.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny spent the day doing homework; at least that's what the students thought, what they were really doing was researching the Headmaster and figuring out a way to leave Hogwarts without the Headmaster knowing.

This was going to be the most difficult part of the plan, and they all knew it. Harry was secretly entertaining the idea of linking them all together somehow so that they could communicate through their minds.

"I don't see how we can leave the grounds without the portraits or the wards sensing us! This isn't going to work if we can't leave!" Hermione cried exasperatedly. Harry smiled at his ruffled friend.

"There's no need to worry, I think I have a plan; but we need to talk to Professor Snape and Draco first so it can wait until the meeting tonight."

_To be continued_

**AN: Woah! I'm actually writing (and attempting to finish) and actual chapter story! *Claps* the next chapter will be out within the next week (barring any unforeseen circumstances)**

**Please review! All reviewers will get a Harry Potter plushie of their choosing and flames will be fed to the giant squid living in my moat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned it Harry would be with Draco and Dumbles would be dead. I'm just borrowing and promise to return in slightly used condition…**

Harry ushered his Gryffindor friends into the Room of Requirement with his invisibility cloak, it had been enlarged to accommodate the large number of people he was escorting. Harry then left them to their own devices to grab Luna and Draco. He trusted Severus had his own way of sneaking about the castle.

Harry was right, when he arrived with his friend and boyfriend Severus had already shown up. He looked slightly disgruntled and Harry realized why, Hermione had already begun to bombard the Professor with a million questions.

"Hermione, stop grilling the man. We need to figure out how to sneak out of the castle without Dumbledork noticing." Severus looked thoughtful and Draco frowned.

"I have a way but 20 people will be noticed traveling with me." Severus said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What if we went through the Chamber?" Harry suggested, Hermione however, looked slightly nervous. "Can we get out? How do we know there's another exit?"

The Slytherins looked confused, so Harry elaborated. "In second year, you remember the rumors about the monster in the Chamber of Secrets?" They all nodded.

"Well all that was true. Ron and I went down with Lockhart because he was going to chicken out. Lockhart wanted to obliviate us but because he stole Ron's wand, it backfired and he ended up separating me and Ron due to a cave in."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand briefly before he went on. "I went into the main chamber, and I discovered a 16 year old Tom Riddle using Ginny's life force to revive himself. He called a basilisk (yes that was the monster) to fight me, and I managed to kill it, but it got a fang in me before I could step away. Fawkes healed me and pulled me, Ron and Lockhart out of the Chamber."

Draco and Severus stared at Harry in shock. It was virtually unheard of for a 12 year old to fight and kill a basilisk. "What the hell was Dumblefuck thinking?" Draco exclaimed in shock.

"He wanted to test his weapon; make sure I tested myself every year. He wanted to be sure the Boy-Who-Lived lived for a reason, not chance." Harry scowled and Draco wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

_But I got away, didn't I Dumbledore? You're furious but you want to win this war so you can't do anything yet. I know more than you think I know, and it's going to come back and bite you in the ass._

Harry was shocked out of his reverie with another question "The only problem is we _don't know _if there's another exit. How do we find that out?" Ginny asked slightly upset due to the story.

Harry smirked and began to hiss, a rather large snake appeared out of nowhere. It was a Taipan; she was black on top and gold on her underbelly, because of magic, she was larger than normal and her black eyes seemed to glow from within.

_**Hello Master Harry**_

_**Hello Caliga**_

"Caliga is my pet Taipan, and one of my familiars. She could probably explore the Chamber for us." Harry said, slightly amused at the way Draco stared in awe at his snake.

_**Do you think that you can explore the Chamber of Secrets for me? We need to see if there are any other exits so we can meet the Dark Speaker.**_

Caliga made a noise that sounded like chuckling to the other occupants of the room. She flicked her tongue and curled around Draco's body.

_**Of course I can Master. I like your choice in a mate, he ssmellsss nice and iss warm; you have mated, yes?**_

Harry blushed and shook his head, while Caliga let out another snaky chuckle.

_**That iss to bad, do not wait to long snakeling.**_

Caliga then left the room, hissing about shy masters and rats. The others stared at Harry for a while.

"You do realize that Taipans are one of the most venomous snakes in the world right?" Severus drawled. "Of course, she's bitten me before. These glasses I wear are props, I can see perfectly fine." Harry smirked in reply.

"Hey! Stop staring at Harry, there are other things we need to discuss!" Ginny exclaimed. "Like what?" Draco drawled. "How we're going to act when we meet with Lord Voldemort." Hermione said with a smirk.

Severus put the pads of his fingers together. "Well, because you're prospective allies and not followers you won't need to kiss his robes. You should probably refer to him as my Lord or Lord Voldemort. It would look good to show a united front, maybe with matching robes or something similar. He may also want a mark of some kind, just for communication purposes."

Harry drummed his fingers along his thigh. "We could make an inconspicuous mark that acts like a two way communicator. Maybe a bracelet or an actual tattoo depends on what you guys think."

Hermione looked excited at the prospect. "I'll research two-way communicating spells and see if we can enchant the ink with it." Suddenly, a mini-library popped up and Hermione rushed over with Ginny and Luna. "They like to help her; Merlin knows I'd only screw up their organization system." Neville offered in explanation.

"What kind of design would we use and where would we put it?" Draco asked all business. Neville looked thoughtful, tapping his finger on his chin.

"What if we had a snake wrap around our wrists? It could look like a bracelet so no one would get suspicious, we'd have to clear it with the others…"

"Clear what up?" a voice asked from the doorway. "Fred!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing to hug him. "What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, the rest of us decided to join you for your meeting today. Aberforth was more than happy to let us use his pub to walk here so Dumbles didn't notice." Lupin cut in as the rest of Harry's group filed into the Room.

"This is great! We'll be meeting with Lord Voldemort sometime soon and Severus was talking to us about what to expect. He said we needed to present a united front, so matching robes are needed and that a mark of some kind is preferable." Harry began.

"Neville came up with an idea that he wanted to share with us, tell them Neville." Neville smiled a little nervously, even if these people were his friends he was still a little shy.

"I was thinking about a snake tattoo that wrapped around our wrists and Hermione would incorporate a two way transmitting spell in the ink so we could talk with each other."

Right on cue Hermione shouted "I got it!" she, Ginny and Luna rushed over excitedly with a very thick book. "It's a potion that requires the blood of the people that want to communicate with each other. We might need to talk to Lord Voldemort about getting some of his blood for it because I don't think we'd want to do it twice should he want to be keyed in."

Harry hugged her "You're brilliant Hermione!" her eyes were still a little wild "I love this room! It's like a personalized Google!" The magical raised people looked confused while Harry smirked and nodded.

"You said we needed to present a united front?" Tonks asked quietly. Harry nodded, looking curious. "We could call ourselves Vox Intus, which is The Power Within in Latin." She continued. "Brilliant Tonks!" The twins said at the same time.

"Luna and I can work on the robes." Ginny said. "We could have a V and I inscribed in calligraphy on the breast and maybe we should do something like that on the tattoo as well."

"Genius!" Neville exclaimed kissing her cheek. "Well done love." Harry smiled at the pair, before turning thoughtful. "I'm going to try and contact Lord Voldemort through my scar. Don't let me stay in meditation more than an hour, it could get ugly."

Harry shut his eyes and imagined the room he used for his Occulmency, a study with a blazing fire, and books that housed some of his more public memories, his secret memories were hidden in some unsuspecting places, i.e. his fireplace, the wine decanter and the painting above the fireplace.

He walked to the Slytherin Crest that represented the link between him and Lord Voldemort and rapped lightly on it. When nothing happened he knocked again, this time a little harder.

Suddenly, a 19 year old Tom Riddle appeared before him slightly disgruntled.

"_What do you want Harry?"_

_Harry smirked "Well for one, to see if I could actually purposefully connect to your mind."_

_Lord Voldemort looked confused "Purposefully? You mean the times I felt you in my mind were unintentional?"_

_Harry nodded "I only get sucked in when you feel extreme emotions and then I feel all spells cast on your followers or prisoners; but that wasn't the reason for my visit. What I want to ask you is if I could get a small vial of your blood so that Hermione and Severus can make a potion that allows us to create a two-way link in the ink of tattoos we're going to use to symbolize our group."_

_Lord Voldemort considered this for a second. "So, you want me to give a vial of my blood to Severus to make ink for a __**tattoo?**__" Harry nodded "That's exactly what I want you to do. See most of the people in Vox Intus don't want the mark, so I came up with the idea of two-way tattoo's, Hermione came up with the method and Neville with the design."_

"_How would these communicators work?"_

"_You'd say the name of the person you want to contact or the whole group if you want to send something like a meeting time and then tell them. They could then respond if they want, it also enables for us to send intelligence more efficiently."_

"_Very well." Lord Voldemort said, with some hesitation "Send Severus tomorrow at 6pm for the vial of blood and then have someone come do the tattoo Saturday at around 11pm."_

"_Thank you Lord Voldemort." Harry said, glimpsing Voldemort's shocked face before dissolving the connection._

When Harry opened his eyes he saw Severus cast tempus and the time flashed 12:30. "He's been in it for 55 minutes we should get ready to pull him out soon." Hermione said worriedly. Harry laughed quietly "Always looking out for me 'Mione."

All concern for Harry flew out the window when he was pelted with a hundred questions. "Whoa, calm down you guys. I'll summarize for you; he accepted and wants Severus to come tomorrow at 6pm then another person at 10pm Saturday to do the tattoo. Which brings us to an important question; who _is _going to do the tattoo?"

People suddenly started talking all at once; shouting out the names of the people they thought should do the tattoo. George stood on one of the tables provided and whistled loudly. "I think we should let Harry do it! He's one of the most magically strong people here and if I've read Hermione's research correctly, the potion has to be made the day we are going to use it."

There was a general murmur of agreement and Harry blushed but put his head together with Hermione so he could learn how to do the tattoo with magic. It took about 20 minutes and then 15 more for him to get an acceptable design using regular quill ink.

The week passed quickly for the 21 people of Vox Intus as final preparations for the tattoo and robes were made. Excitement from Ginny and Luna was palpable all through Saturday.

They met in the Room of Requirement at 9:00, Hermione brought the potion, Ginny and Luna brought the robes –hidden of course- and Harry was letting down his magical shields so he could have more magic readily available.

The robes were unveiled first, and they were well worth the wait. They were made of a dark, shimmery emerald green with the groups' initials emblazoned on the breast, they had silver branches sewn onto the hood in the shape of a panther (Harry's animagus form) and the clasp was made of two silver hands clasping an onyx orb that seemed to glow within.

"You girls did a wonderful job." Harry whispered in awe as the cloak fell over his shoulders. This statement was met with others, nobody expected the girls to make something this wonderful in the quantity Harry requested in a week.

Now, Harry was going to start working on the tattoos. All the blood was added to the potion, including Lord Voldemort's, and Harry did his wrist first. The snake was such a dark blue it looked black and flashed blue in direct light, he made it wind around his wrist, making it bite it's own tail and look like it was raised off his skin, finally he made the eyes gold with silver flecks and swirled silver in the scales.

The design took about 10 minutes per person so by the time Lord Voldemort's meeting time approached; everyone was staring at their new marks in awe. "This is amazing Harry, it actually looks like a real snake is twined around my wrist." Ginny gasped.

Harry blushed and ducked his head, unused to the praise, even from his closest friends. "I'm going head to the Chamber now, Caliga will guide me to the other exit and then I will disapperate from there."

_**Caliga, I am ready.**_

_**Coming Masster**_

Harry slipped under his invisibility cloak and followed his familiar out. He was dressed to impress in black skinny jeans, black dragon-hide boots, a red silk shirt with the first two buttons undone and his hair swept into that just-been-shagged look and colored with silver stripes, a black cloak with a stag clasp completed the ensemble.

When Harry got out of the Chamber, he realized he was just outside the wards and concentrated on his scar before disapperating.

When he arrived, the mansion was as imposing as he had expected; all that was missing were the bats flying around and the lightning storm. Harry began to walk the long path from the gothic gate to the front door.

_**This Dark Sspeaker iss being quite cliché iss he not?**_

Harry laughed as he approached the door and knocked firmly.

_**That he iss my preciouss Caliga, I wonder if Wormtail will ansswer the door? **_Harry pondered with a malicious hiss.

_**Do not do anything rash Ssnakeling.**_

Harry sighed in disappointment even though his familiar had a point. He drew back his hood when the door opened; he needn't worry about being recognized as his scar was hidden by his fringe. As he stepped into the entryway, Caliga wrapped her way around his waist and then his neck; freaking out the minion sent to lead him to Lord Voldemort.

He was led through a labyrinth of hallways sometimes chatting with Caliga, others ogling at the sheer cliché-ness of the whole house. It reeked of a bad horror movie; _How very Voldemort. _Harry thought dryly.

He was finally brought to a meeting room that had Lord Voldemort leaning against a desk with a fire blazing and whiskey in his hand.

_**Caliga, thiss iss Nagini, sshe iss the Dark Sspeakerss familiar. Nagini, thiss iss my familiar Caliga. Do try not to eat anything bessidess ratss pleasse.**_

Caliga seemed to pout before following Nagini out of the room and Harry turned to regard the Dark Lord.

"I have to thank you Lord Voldemort." Harry began. "It was you at the Department of Mysteries that prompted me to look deeper, to separate myself and the people I care about from Dumbledore."

Lord Voldemort smiled, that's right, genuinely _smiled. _"It is a good time when someone so young and so strong sees the injustices done to him. May I see your mark?" Harry pulled back his right sleeve and let Voldemort manipulate his wrist.

"It makes a statement, but is elegant. You said the Longbottom boy came up with the design?" he queried lightly. Harry nodded his affirmative "He is actually quite talented both mentally and magically. His Grandmother constantly clipped his wings so he didn't really embrace his talent until 5th year."

Lord Voldemort looked thoughtful "Which wrist would you like it to be on?" Harry asked, quietly redirecting the focus to the tattoos. "Right. You have the vial of potion?" Harry nodded and 10 minutes later Lord Voldemort was looking at his new tattoo.

"This will communicate with anyone who has this mark?"

"That is correct. You can try it if you wish. I wouldn't be surprised if you get a startled answer, even if I prepared them." Voldemort smirked and touched the mark briefly before whispering _"Severus Snape"_

Harry smiled as he felt the triumph through the link as Severus replied. "I will take my leave, I must be back soon or the old fool will get suspicious. Let us know when a full meeting will be called to introduce us, preferably during the weekend."

_**I'm here Masster. **_Caliga said as she slithered into view. _**I can help uss out of here.**_

_**Goodbye Lord Voldemort, good hunting Nagini.**_

_**Be careful Gold Sspeaker, Dumbledore iss not someone to messs with lightly. **_Nagini hissed as she twined around Voldemort.

_**Of coursse Nagini, we will be back ssoon.**_

Harry swept from the room with Caliga whispering directions in his ear. He apperated back to the outside entrance of the Chamber of Secrets and wandered tiredly back to the Room of Requirement.

Caliga left shortly before he reached the Room so she could hunt rats and freak out Ms. Norris. When Harry arrived in the room, Draco was instantly by his side and whispering comforts in his ear. Telling him it was alright to be exhausted and that they were going to sleep in the Room _together._

"Mmmh. Did the others leave?" Harry murmured sleepily as he felt Draco's magic wash over him, changing him into sleep pants and nothing else. "Yes love, I shooed them out after Lord Voldemort contacted Severus."

Harry pulled Draco's face close to his own as he whispered "Thank you so very much my dear beloved. I don't think I could handle the questions. However Voldemort's mansion is exactly how you'd picture it; stone gargoyles and everything."

Draco chuckled and kissed Harry briefly before kissing both eyelids "Go to sleep Harry, you are tired and tomorrow we can spend the whole day together, just you and me." The last thing Harry heard was Draco whispering he loved him before he descended into Morpheus' arms.

**AN: It's officially 1:05 and this chapter is done! So what do you think? I'm hoping my good buddy AtraThestral can draw me a picture of the robes and snake tattoo.**

**Reviewers will get an HP plushie of their choice and flames will be fed to the giant squid in my moat.**

**Kathy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned it Harry would be with Draco. I'm just borrowing and I promise to return in slightly used condition…**

**Well this chapter originally was supposed to be about Harry and Draco, but it sorta evolved past that. I will go in depth about it in the near future… (Hopefully)**

Guide:

_**Parseltounge **_

_Thoughts_

**Mind link (through tattoos)**

Harry woke up at around 9:00 to the smell of breakfast and the sight of Draco making it. "I didn't know you could cook love." He said, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and kissing the back of his neck.

"It's a secret passion of mine. I find it very similar to potions, and it's relaxing." Draco said quietly as he turned so he was facing Harry. Draco smiled at the slightly taller boy and kissed his nose. "How does it feel to be free?" he asked quietly.

"Free from what?" Harry asked in return. "Free from your relatives because there's no way any of us are letting you go back there."

Harry laughed and led Draco to the couch before sitting down and pulling Draco so his back was to Harry's chest. "It feels good. For the longest time I was starved, getting 2 meals a week, and beaten for no reason. Vernon once beat me for breathing wrong!"

Draco motioned for him to continue so he took a deep breath. "When I got to Hogwarts, I was so excited. Finally I'd be treated like I was normal, just Harry not 'freak' or 'boy' but that didn't happen. I was treated like God or the lowest scum on the earth." Harry ran a hand through his hair and noticed it was shaking slightly.

"I learned, courtesy of Hermione, that wandless magic wasn't tracked by the ministry in 2nd year and set to learning it so I could conjure food. That's why I'm not as short as I would have been had I been starved all the summers from 2nd year to now. It also helped me fight back against my uncle last year."

Harry buried his face in Draco's hair, taking comfort from the scent. "The summer between 5th and 6th year was the worst. Sirius was my only protection from them and when the Order told them he had died I knew I was doomed. I only got food once a week and I struggled to walk." Draco began to shake in anger and he turned to Harry, fury evident in his face.

"You won't ever go back there again, even if I have to kidnap you myself!" Draco stated with a vengeance he hadn't heard in years and it made Harry smile.

"Thank you love, although I doubt it will be needed." Harry whispered quietly. Draco snorted and made to get up, but was stopped by Harry.

"Harry, I need to go get breakfast before the food burns." Draco whined as Harry grumbled about losing his snuggle buddy.

They ate a delicious breakfast before sitting back down together. Harry had his arm around Draco's shoulders and Draco's head was resting on Harry's breastbone. "Dray, I know this may ruin the peaceful mood, but do you know how your father is going to react to this?" Harry asked motioning between himself and Draco.

"It doesn't kill the mood Harry." Draco began "In fact, I was expecting this question sooner or later." Harry nodded and kissed Draco's nose.

"Honestly, I think he won't be shocked. I've been a bit obsessed with you since I met you on the train in first year." Draco thought contemplatively.

"Your father is on the traditional side right? I mean I understand that because of the Soul Mates that many creatures have, the Wizarding World is more open to homosexuals and couples who have a large age difference, but will he want us to wait until marriage to have sex or that sort of thing?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

Draco laughed "I doubt it. We are teenage boys after all." Harry joined in the laughter and they sat there giggling for a while.

Suddenly, Harry shot bolt upright as Ginny came through to him via the link.

**Harry we've got a problem.**

**What kind of problem Ginny? **Draco shot a worried glance at his boyfriend as he tensed even further.

**Ron and some of his cronies are terrorizing the first years for being friends with the Slytherins. I think that the school has noticed you and Draco aren't fighting as much and they feel the school rivalry is over.**

**That is an interesting thought Ginny; however we need to figure out a way to keep Ron from terrifying the first years out of their friendships.**

**What if we held a meeting of some kind? **

**Ugh. Do I have too?**

**Yes Harry! Winning the support of the school would be crucial in dismantling Dumbledork's power over the Ministry.**

Harry sent his acquiescence and summarized the conversation with Draco. "I'll talk to Severus to see if he can help me convince the Slytherins that uniting the school is in their best interests."

Harry kissed his boyfriends brow. "What we need is a way to publicly sully Dumbles' name without them being able to trace it to us."

"Of course we do. Leave it to the Slytherins, finding out things we aren't supposed to know has been a specialty of ours for a long time."

"Now that I believe." Harry smirked at Draco and snuggled up to him. They sat there talking until around 2:00 when the school was about ready to panic.

**Potter you and Draco better show for dinner or they'll tear the school apart to look for you! I've already caught record amounts of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors taking bets on whether you're shagging or you've decided to murder each other! **Hermione's disgruntled voice floated down the link to the both of them; they burst out laughing and couldn't stop for the longest while.

"You know she has a point." Draco whispered as he picked himself off the floor and readied himself for the day. "I know she does."

Harry dressed in black skinny jeans; a white button down shirt with the sleeves pushed up, black chucks and threw his cloak on over top of it. Draco helped him with his hair so that it had that just-been-shagged look before dressing himself in much the same way, minus the chucks mind you; they were way to _muggle_ for him.

They silently made plans with the rest of the students in Vox Intus to come out to the school as a united front, while still letting Dumbledore think he was in charge.

**I'm going to say something along the lines of: "We need to stand together if we ever hope of defeating the other side. The time for petty house rivalries are over. Draco and I have made peace, and if that could happen I'm pretty sure this school can be unstoppable. We just have to want to make that work."**

**That's fine Harry.** Ginny said, slightly bored with all the subterfuge.

All the students that were members of Vox Intus gathered at the closed doors of the Great Hall about 15 minutes after lunch was due to start. They wore the robes specially designed for them, but kept the hoods down.

With a wave of Harry's hand the doors flew open with a bang. The students sitting in the Great Hall instantly fell silent. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing with that Slytherin Harry?" Ron shouted as he stood up, red in the face.

"I'm doing what I should've done ages ago, uniting the school. We need to stand together if we want to fight the opposition. Things are getting rough out there and the time for petty rivalries is over. Draco and I have made peace, and if that can happen who knows what this school can accomplish?" Harry shot coolly back.

"You all are uniting in the name of the Light?" Dumbledore asked, that infernal twinkle going full force at the group. A lot of the Neutral and Dark kids grumbled, but Harry didn't look fazed.

This was the critical point. This could make or break their initiative to unite the school.

"I'm not asking everybody to pick a side. For many, that would mean turning their backs on their family and I don't want to make them do that. We would be neutral until a unanimous and well informed decision could be made."

The twinkle slowly died in Dumbledore's eyes, when a 5th year Ravenclaw stood up to ask a question. "How would you make an informed decision, we live in a predominantly Light school. Will you be able to distinguish the bias from the Neutral writings even with the censorship in place?"

Hermione smiled and stepped forward. "This is one of the reasons why the whole school is welcome to join us for meetings. Many children come from either predominantly Light, predominantly Neutral or predominantly Dark families. By having this mix of ideas, we can create our own set of ideals and see which side matches those closest."

Many of the students looked impressed, even the Gryffindors, and everyone knew how Light _they_ were. Dumbledore's twinkle was suspiciously absent and he was growing increasingly angry.

_Damn that Potter brat! How could this have happened? I could've sworn after Black died he would come running to me like a lost puppy. But it seems I've pushed him too far and alienated him. I must fix this! But how…_

_His friends need to be eliminated first._

Unlucky for Dumbledore, he had gotten lazy in his old age and his walls weren't as strong as they used to be, and Severus heard every word. Plus, because Severus heard every word, every member of Vox Intus now knew what dear old Dumbles was planning.

**It's amazing how stupid the old man can be sometimes.** Lord Voldemort shot back in response.

The group then sat down at their respective tables and the noise level in the hall rose once again. Except this time the kids weren't talking about classes or their personal lives, they were talking about the war and what they wanted to see happen.

Harry smirked to himself. His mission for the day was accomplished. He was to open awareness to the other side and let people know there were other options out there. Plus, there was the added bonus of pissing Dumbledore off.

He mentally shot Dumbledore the finger and proceeded to finish his lunch before leaving to go get his Potions materials.

Meanwhile, one Lucius Malfoy had just discovered something devastating about Dumbledore's past. Something that no one, not even his most notorious enemies, would have ever expected.

Lucius Malfoy was annoyed; there was no other way to describe it. Fudge had been on his back all week, Umbridge was being a hag and the Dark Lord wanted him to sneak into the Ministry archives to look up dirt on Dumbledore!

_Merlin and Morgana, this week has been the worst since the Dark Lord fell!_

He was sitting in a hidden section of the archives and had pulled out the boxes (Yes, boxes) that had information on Dumbledore in it.

He skimmed through things that were common knowledge; where he lived, his early years, the death of his mother and sister, the plight with his father and so on.

Suddenly, a yellowed piece of paper caught his attention. It was a letter written from Gellert Grindelwald to Bathilda Bagshot.

_Dearest Aunt Bathilda,_

_Albus and I are doing wonderfully! Bulgaria is perfect for starting our war for the Greater Good. I know you must think the domination of Muggles is awful, but you must understand that only by asserting control over them, will wizards be able to live in peace._

_Albus has taken quite eagerly to my plans and is the most vocal about abusing the Muggles in our care. He quite enjoys the young boys. He says they must learn their place and this is all for the Greater Good. Hmmm, the Greater Good sounds like a catchy slogan does it not?_

_Unfortunately, he is desperate to go back and see his family again, so expect us to arrive in August._

_With much love,_

_Gellert_

Lucius hoped that letter implied what he thought it did, because it would be incredibly damning when revealed.

The blonde aristocrat copied every piece of paper in every box and shrunk it so it could be sent to his lord. He wondered how anyone could have missed this about Dumbledore.

But then again, the Ministry archives didn't even have a locked door to guard it as no one ever had the time to go through the files.

Harry grinned in triumph as he got the letter from Lucius, explaining that some good blackmail material had been found against Dumbledore.

"With Dumbdore discredited, do you think more people will turn to the Dark Side, or go neutral?" Charlie asked, at the bi-monthly meeting of Vox Intus.

"Honestly, I don't think much will change. The Order will probably renounce Dumbledore or risk being discredited themselves and losing support." Remus Lupin said.

"With any luck, Minerva or Alastor will be appointed leader and we will be able to destroy the opposition from within." Draco added his input.

"Why can't we do that now?" One of the twins asked.

"With Dumbledore at the head of the Order they will follow his every word. I swear they think the sun shine out of that man's every orifice." Severus sneered in reply. "So we must wait and see what happens."

"It is a good thing Lord Voldemort has several plans in case things don't turn out quite like we expected." Harry commented absently.

The rest of the meeting went on in much the same manner, ideas lazily being tossed around as many of the members discussed privately with smaller circles.

Harry and Draco were off in their own corner, content to just hold each other for a while.

"You know, since we've been planning to overthrow the British Ministry we haven't given much thought to how this may affect other countries." Draco said.

"I wouldn't worry. We have a lot on our plate right now; let's not add diplomacy to that list. I'm sure Lord Voldemort has your father and several other charismatic people working on it." Harry reassured as he planted a kiss on Draco's lips.

Soon the meeting wound to a close and the non-Hogwarts members left through a passage that led to the Hogs Head. Aberforth, glad that someone finally saw his brother for who he was, was happy to let Vox Intus use the passage to sneak around under Dumbledore's rather large nose.

The rest of the evening was spent in quiet conversation with Hermione and Ginny, before the couple retired to their respective rooms for the night. It wouldn't do to allow Dumbledore to become suspicious so they could only spend one or two nights a week out of the dorms.

"Goodnight Harry." Draco murmured before pulling Harry into a mind-blowing kiss.

"Goodnight love." Was Harry's reply before he stepped through the portrait of the Fat Lady and made his way to the dorms. Ginny and Hermione both got hugs and kisses on the cheek in goodnight.

As Harry lay in his bed, waiting for sleep; his mind began to wander over the events of the day.

_All in all, today was a good day._

And with that happy though, Harry drifted off to sleep; eagerly awaiting dreams of his beloved.

**A/N: Ok, I apologize for this being so late, but this stupid, pointless thing called life got in the way and I couldn't find time to work on it. I also apologize for the crap ending as my creative juices died at the end of my caffeine rush.**

**Alas, that is the struggle of the late-night author. **

**Reviewers will receive a Harry Potter Plushie of their choice while flames will be fed to my squid Mortimer that lives in the moat.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry would be with Draco. I'm just borrowing and promise to return in slightly used condition…**

Guide:

_**Parseltounge**_

_Thoughts_

**Mind Links (through tattoos)**

**I apologize for such a late update I didn't know where to go with this and life got in the way.**

When Harry woke up the next morning, he smiled softly as he relished in the peace before a new day. He had woken up before his alarm and was content to lay in a half-asleep doze until it did go off.

When it finally did, he roused himself to full awareness and frowned; something felt off. He couldn't tell what, but it gave him a sick feeling to his stomach.

Harry double checked his belongings for any malicious curses or jinxes, finding none, he frowned again and went to take a shower.

**Love, are you awake?** He felt Draco's presence in his mind and smiled.

**Yeah. Is there a problem?**

A wave of anxiousness and fear flooded through the link from several sources; Harry almost fell over from the shock.

**We can't find Ginny or Luna anywhere. They never went back to their dorms.**

A chill ran down Harry's spine and fury filled him as he jumped out of the shower. He ran over to his trunk and pulled out the Marauders Map.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Harry frantically searched the map, hoping for any sign of Ginny or Luna. Finding none, he tried contacting them through their tattoos; nothing.

**They aren't on the map and they aren't responding mentally. It means they're off school grounds and unconscious.**

Draco's reply took what seemed like forever in coming.

**Or the headmaster has found a way to circumvent the map. Maybe they're trapped in the room of requirement.**

Harry had gotten dressed at this point and had rushed to the common room. Hermione and Neville were already down there looking concerned and angry.

"Come on, I'm checking the Room. I need back-up just in case." The two nodded and followed him out of the portrait.

**Hermione, Neville and I are headed there now. Ask Professor Snape if he can get anything from the bastard's mind.**

After receiving Draco's acquiescence to his request, Harry set off at a brisk pace to the Room. He hoped desperately there was a way to find Ginny and Luna there if the two girls weren't there themselves.

As the doors appeared, the three Gryffindors pulled out their wands and quickly let themselves inside. Their eyes scanned the room, and as no trace of either girl was found, their faces fell in disappointment.

The room wasn't very full; there was a mirror oddly alike to the Mirror of Erised and a couple bookshelves not quite full of books. Hermione and Neville went to check out the books while Harry examined the mirror.

The second he touched the glass, his reflection seemed to swim out of focus and a new image began to take place. When it focused, Harry could see Ginny and Luna walking together at the end of a corridor in Hogwarts.

"Hey guys, come over here! I think this mirror can tell us what happened to the girls." Harry shouted excitedly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the people who captured his friends.

He touched the surface of the mirror again, and the image began to play.

_The two girls were talking and laughing as Ginny escorted Luna to the Ravenclaw common room. As they rounded a corner, Ginny seemed to notice something out of the corner of her eye. Just as she drew Luna's attention to it and drew her wand, a figure appeared right behind them and hit Ginny with a spell that made her crumple to the ground. Luna turned quickly and shot off a stunner in turn._

_It hit but Luna wouldn't leave her friend and was attempting to revive the girl, but another figure hit her with the same spell. _

The image froze as the figure still standing turned and showed his face. Harry thought he looked vaguely familiar as he studied the features. The stunned person was definitely female he mused to himself quietly.

**They were definitely kidnapped.** Harry sent the message to the entire group and couldn't quite mask his anger at the thought.

"Okay, so we're looking for two adults, a male and a female, possibly working with a certain manipulator. However we can't confirm or deny they're members of the Order." Hermione began running through possible scenarios in her mind occasionally mumbling to herself.

**Knowing what we know about Dumbles' plans; we can assume he was involved in their capture. Are we getting anything from the tracking charms embedded in the ink on the tattoos?**

Harry was pacing in the room of requirement, while Neville and Hermione poured over the books that the room had decided to show them.

**We're getting absolutely nothing from the charms and Severus says the old coot is acting exceptionally smug.** Tonk's reply was filled with anxiety and frustration.

**I want everyone to get to the ROR as soon as possible. **Harry sent, wanting to punch something.

Draco got there first, rushing to Harry and wrapping him up in his arms. "We're going to find them Harry. Don't freak out too much; remember this can also help us against the bastard that did this."

Harry turned and nuzzled his face into Draco's neck. "I'm just so worried and furious. Those girls are practically family and the meddling bastard has gone too far this time."

Draco placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips and pulled the two of them onto one of the couches the room had provided for the meeting.

None of the teachers or Aurors could make the meeting because they didn't want to make it seem anymore suspicious than a group of students missing class looking for their friend. Fred, George, Parvati, Patil, Bill and Charlie all joined the four already waiting in the room.

Two chairs were left empty, a somber reminder of why they were meeting.

Harry just let Draco start out the meeting as he was looking through the facts to glean any new information from what they knew.

"So we know Ginny and Luna were kidnapped by a man and a woman hired by Dumbledore. They also needed to know where they were at specific points in time so they could capture them while they're alone. We don't know for sure if the two people were in the Order and Dumbledore hasn't given any indication at all."

As the meeting progressed, with little progress actually being made; two girls were beginning to wake up in an unknown location…

_Unknown Location: Great Britain_

Ginny fought her way out of the darkness with a moan. Her head was killing her and she didn't know where she was. Luna was next to her and breathing, so that was good. As she assessed her surroundings, a peculiar feeling came over her.

They were in a cell in what looked like a dungeon, but since all dungeons practically looked alike, it was no indicator of where they were. Luna had yet to stir and Ginny feared she had been hit by a much worse spell.

From her initial assessment, the cell looked almost impossible to break out of from the inside and her magic felt weird so she assumed it was dampening her magic as well. As she frantically tried to figure out a plan, she heard footsteps echoing through the dungeons.

The footsteps were loud enough to jar Luna out of her artificial slumber. "Ugh, where are we?" she asked, disoriented and groggy.

"I have no idea; we were kidnapped on our way to your common room." Luna swore softly and violently.

Suddenly the cell door swung open and Ginny felt a rush of strength and despair; for the figure in the doorway was Albus Dumbledore and she was surely going to be used as a bargaining tool to get Harry "back under control."

"Well, well, well it looks like our two _guests_ have woken up. How does it feel to be out of your darling Harry's protection? Welcome to Dumbledore Manor, you are located in one of the most remote parts of the northern English countryside." The sneer on Dumbledore's face looked nothing like the smiling grandfather figure he portrayed for the media and fear shot through Ginny's veins.

But with that rush of strength came a rush of inspiration and she used what strength she had left to broadcast a message: 

**Luna and I are alright. We're being kept in the dungeons of Dumbledore Manor. It's located in the northern part of Britain, very remote. Come quickly, he plans to torture us.**

Luna heard the message and smiled dreamily, nodding to Ginny when Dumbledore wasn't looking. "Your little group has become a thorn in my side." He snarled angrily. "I cannot have you tarnishing my name, not when I'm so close to victory."

This time his smile was cold and cruel. "You will talk. It will only be a matter of time. If you do not answer I will torture you and then ask the other. One of you will break; you are only _children_ after all."

Dumbledore spun towards Luna and pointed his wand at her. "What is the aim of your group?"

Luna seemed to deliberate for a second, then she stood up on shaking feet, turned to Dumbledore and spit in his face. She sat down as he recovered from the shock.

"_Crucio_"

Luna didn't scream for the first minute, and for the next thirty seconds after that, she just whimpered; but eventually the pain was too much and she let off a horrifying scream that made Ginny cringe and Dumbledore laugh with delight.

He held it for a little longer before releasing it. He wanted answers and they would not be granted death until he had them.

_Meanwhile at Hogwarts:_

Harry sat bolt upright in his chair as he received Ginny's message, he quickly grabbed a pen and paper as he wrote down the place where the two girls were being held.

This action seemed to snap everyone out of their shock and they all began talking at once.

"Enough!" Harry shouted. "We need a well thought out plan. We can't just barge in there and expect to come out with all of us in one piece. We need to know what wards are on the place, where it is, how many guards there are, etc."

Bill spoke up. "I could contact the goblins and get a list of all the Dumbledore holdings. They don't really like him and that overrides their dislike for meddling in human affairs."

Severus chimed in through the mind link. **That sounds like a good plan. I have to meet with Dumbledore soon, so I can search through his mind a little more thoroughly.**

"Knowing Dumbledore, he'd be arrogant enough to assume that the unidentified location would be enough to protect the girls. He would assume that everyone worships the ground he walks on, including the goblins; and that they would never reveal his secret." Draco stated softly.

Bill and Severus left the room and Harry snuggled into Draco to wait. Draco, recognizing the move for a plea for comfort, wrapped his arms around his beloved.

"They're going to be alright Harry." He whispered softly. "We're going to find them and then Dumbledore will pay for hurting them. This I promise."

Harry just snuggled closer, burying his face in Draco's neck. "I know, but I'm still scared for them." He whispered.

**Draco, you were right. I've sifted through Dumbledore's mind and there aren't any malicious wards that we can't circumvent on the property. There are no guards and the cell has a magic dampening ward around it. Once Bill gets the location of the house we can go get them.** Severus' statements soothed and motivated the students in the room of requirement.

They jumped up and immediately began preparing for battle. Potions were put in to pouches with unbreakable charms, cloaks were being pulled on and protective spells being cast. Harry was tense with suppressed anger the entire time and nothing Draco did would calm him down.

Finally, Hermione came over to try her luck. "Harry, I know you're furious Dumbledore took them but you need to calm down. You being furious right now will do nothing to help them and blind you when it comes time to rescue them. Remember you have a _plan_ for bringing Dumbledore down and you need to stick to it for it to work."

Harry took several deep breaths and allowed Hermione's words to wash over him. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. But that bastard has to pay all the more for this."

Bill finally made it back and he was panting but grinning in triumph. "Did you get the location?" Neville asked quietly. He had been extremely quiet the entire time; but it was to be expected, Luna was his girlfriend.

"I got something even better, a portkey directly into the dungeons and then straight back here. Dumbledore won't be able to sense it with any of his wards."

The ten people clustered around the small object as Bill readied himself quickly. With a whispered _Portus _the group was whisked away to Dumbledore Manor.

When they landed, they took a quick look around. They were towards the front of the dungeons and figured the girls would be kept toward the back, in case they actually did escape.

It was obvious the dungeons hadn't been used in a long time. Most of the cells were filled with cobwebs and rusty chains; with just a small hint of old wards in the air. This was beneficial to them because the girls were heavily warded and all they had to do was follow the magic to that cell.

It didn't take long to find them and Bill got to work disassembling the wards. It took an agonizing 15 minutes and Bill was sweaty and panting, but the job was done.

Harry muttered a quick _alohamora_ and the door swung open. He gasped in horror at what he saw.

Ginny was covered in cuts, some bleeding heavily, some just shallow; made with the intent to cause pain. She was ashen and her wrist looked badly broken, so did her leg. Luna was also ashen, but she was shaking from the after affects of the various torture curses she was subjected to. Each of her fingers looked broken and her left ankle was twisted at a funny angle.

Hermione took one look and backed away with a broken sob. Fred pulled her into his arms and led her away. Draco was pale, but he was also training to be a mediwizard s he pulled himself together and started administering potions to Ginny. "Harry come here and give these to Luna." He ordered, knowing that having something to do would help keep Harry from losing it.

All of the bones were properly set and most of the cuts and abrasions were healed. Once the two girls were stable and Luna's shaking had stopped, they were picked up and brought over to be portkeyed out.

Everyone touched the pocket-watch and they were transported back to the Room of Requirement. Ginny and Luna were laid on beds while the others sat around them, prepared to hold a vigil until they woke up.

_End Chapter_

**A/N: Oh my god I'm so sorry this is so late; but writing this chapter was like pulling teeth. I really don't like it but it's been like 5 months since I updated and I think this makes things interesting. It's 2:12am and it probably sucks, but I sucked it up and tried to write it and I hate the ending….. so if you love it, great! There's a little button that says review!**

Reviewers get a Harry Potter or Glee plushie of their choice while flames will be fed to the giant squid in my moat.

**Hugs and Kisses  
Kathy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I realized that I never really said what day it was in the past couple of chapters, so I'm going to attempt to straighten that out now. **_**Today is Monday, but classes were canceled because the students were "abducted on school grounds."**_** Dumbledore doesn't know Luna and Ginny have been rescued yet. Hope that clears things up! :)**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm so sorry this is so late! I've been really busy with school and I had some computer issues. I'll try to get chapters out in a timelier manner. Though that probably won't happen until I go on summer vacation.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry would be with Draco. I'm just borrowing and promise to return in slightly used condition…**

Guide:

_**Parseltounge**_

_Thoughts_

**Mind Links (through tattoos)**

_:Phoenix Speech: (Harry's replies will be like this as well)_

The next day dawned with Luna and Ginny still unconscious in the Room of Requirement. The students went to breakfast, somber and quiet; but for the rest of the school that was to be expected.

None of the scans would tell them if the girls would wake up anytime soon. All they could tell was that they were in a healing coma and would come out when they were healed. Madame Pomfrey had said in a somber voice that there was a chance they would never wake up and need to be fed potions to sustain them for the rest of their life.

None of them wanted to consider this possibility, but with that thought weighing on their minds, the group was silent during breakfast.

Not even Ronald Weasley was rude enough to say something, his little sister was kidnapped and he wasn't _that_ much of a heartless bastard.

However, he _had_ come to the conclusion that Harry was somehow involved; even though Ginny and Luna were part of the _little group_ he created. Ron Weasley was slowly becoming consumed by his jealousy of Harry and it was slowly eradicating the brilliant strategist he was in first year.

Harry saw Ron glaring at him and mentally shot him the finger; he _so_ did not want to deal with Ron today.

Harry ate about half his breakfast, before he lost his appetite. He pushed his plate away, stood up and walked out of the Great Hall amongst the stares of his classmates.

Hermione looked across the hall and met Draco's eyes, she looked like she wanted to go after Harry; but after a minute shake of Draco's head, she relaxed back into her seat.

Harry wandered around the school for a while, but his thoughts kept returning to the Room of Requirement and its occupants so he made his way there.

The girls were exactly the same as he had left them before breakfast, but he couldn't help but notice the color had returned to Luna's cheeks.

He went by Luna's bed and pressed a shaking hand to his friend's face; it was warm. Harry grabbed the cloth they'd been using to give them water and let a few drops fall into Luna's mouth. She seemed to whimper slightly, and her eyelids began to flutter.

Harry gripped Luna's small hand in his and desperately hoped she would wake up. Luna was like his sister; she didn't fill silence with meaningless chatter, she _understood_. As Harry's thoughts wandered over his and Luna's friendship, the object of his thoughts was slowly waking up.

With a gasp, Luna shot awake, pausing when she realized she was no longer in the dungeon. Harry's eyes widened as he saw one of his best friends awake once more. Luna smiled at Harry and pushed a lock of hair out of his face.

"You came for me." She stated softly, smiling at her friend. "Dumbledore got nothing from us. We're not in horrible shape because he wanted us to talk. I don't understand why he didn't use Ventiserum."

"Of course I came for you Luna. You're like a sister to me." Harry replied, equally as soft. "I think he did it because he knew it would affect me greatly. I don't know if he would've killed you, but I think he would've snapped your mind. He would've sent the two of you back to me; broken beyond repair, so that I too would break."

Harry's voice was choked off with emotion, and he could no longer look Luna in the face. Despite all he's done and learned in the Wizarding World, the abuse of his relatives still stuck with him. A soft hand turned Harry back to Luna and she smiled at him.

"There is nothing you could've done, Harry. Dumbledore would've taken us or somebody else eventually. You managed to rescue us very quickly and for that I am grateful." Harry smiled at Luna, amazed, once again, that she could be so insightful.

Snapping his fingers, Harry sent Luna a sheepish smile. "I've forgotten to tell everyone you're awake!"

**Luna just woke up!** Harry sent triumphantly.

**Ginny's still in bad condition though. She hasn't woken up, but she's stirred every once and a while. That's good news according to Madame Pomfrey.**

Expressions of joy filled the heads of everyone in the group and those that could, rushed to the room. Tears and hugs were abundant, and Harry relinquished his place so that others could greet Luna.

Draco made his way to Harry, who was staring out the window. His arms wrapped around Harry's slim waist as he peppered kisses along his neck.

"You did it baby." Draco whispered in-between kisses. "She's alright; and Ginny is making progress. Our family is together again." Harry turned and buried his face into Draco's neck, trembling ever so slightly.

"She's safe." Harry whispered. "And I will do everything in my power to keep it that way." He continued harshly. Dumbledore would pay for hurting his family. Of this, Harry was certain.

After everyone had greeted Luna, they all sat in a circle to plot. They needed a way to get to the mainstream media; the Quibbler wasn't taken seriously enough to be the only way the news was spread.

"What if we had Rita Skeeter 'investigate' the story and let us know before it printed, that way both the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet printed the same story at the same time." Luna suggested quietly. They all agreed and Luna said she would talk to her father as soon as possible.

As everyone was getting ready to leave for classes, Draco paused and looked back. "I don't think Luna should come back to classes just yet. It would make Dumbledore instantly suspicious of us and we don't need that right now." He said.

As much as everyone disliked the fact Luna would have to be out of their sight, and therefore protection, they saw the merit in Draco's idea and went along with it.

Classes passed uneventfully, and after dinner everyone made their way back to the room; this time including the teachers. Ginny looked much more healthy with the color coming back to her cheeks; and Luna was walking around, trying to work the stiffness out of her limbs.

"How was it?" Luna asked softly. "Uneventful." Hermione said, sitting on a couch with a heavy sigh. "Dumblefuck was watching us the entire day though. I think he's really suspicious of us now." Draco said in a voice laced with annoyance.

**Unfortunately, that can't be helped.** The voice of Lord Voldemort filtered down their links. **Lucius did make some progress on the Dumbledore files though. Apparently he and Grindelwald were performing experiments on young wizards in an attempt to further their goal; in doing so, they inadvertently created people with multiple personality disorder.**

The entire group looked at each other with horror and dawning realization on their faces. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, smiling grimly as they realized they were on the same page.

**One of those people wouldn't happen to be you, would it?** Hermione asked Lord Voldemort. By the tone of her question, you could tell she thought she already knew the answer.

**Yes it was. Apparently when Dumbledore forced me to make my horcruxes, he essentially created seven split personalities. The personality most in control before Harry defeated me was the stark-raving lunatic version of Tom Riddle. Harry destroyed the 17 year old Tom Riddle and Dumbledore has destroyed five others. Harry himself is my last horcrux; which I figured out about half an hour ago.**

Harry frowned thoughtfully. **That's why my scar has always hurt when you were near and I kept having those visions.** Lord Voldemort nodded.

**Lucky for me, and the rest of the world, I came back much more sane than my previous self, which is useful for achieving our joint goals.**

Severus drummed his fingers along the arm of the couch, lost in though. **Is there any way you can find proof of Dumbledore doing this to people other than yourself? There have to be records somewhere right?**

Everyone paused, as they thought about where the files would be hidden. **Well the boxes Lucius found are a good start, they may be mentioned there. What about asking Grindelwald, he's still alive; and probably very bitter about the fact his once partner betraying him.** Harry suggested.

**I'll have someone look into it. **Lord Voldemort promised before shutting down his connection to them. The room descended into a thoughtful silence, it was a lot to digest. Dumbledore was basically responsible for the reign of terror Grindelwald created and Lord Voldemort at his most terrifying.

_Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office_

Dumbledore was plotting. This in of itself was nothing new; he was often coming up with one plot or another in his attempt to further his very subtle and behind the scenes domination of the world. This time however, he was plotting to get one Harry Potter back under his control.

In his opinion, Harry had been allowed to run unchecked for too long, never-mind the fact that Dumbledore was the original person to give the boy such a long leash.

"He must be stopped Fawkes. But how to do so is the question." Dumbledore thought aloud. He often did this, so that he could work out his plans. Unknowing to Dumbledore, Fawkes had just about had it. Phoenixes were the epitome of all that is good in the world; not necessarily the Light, but what was fair and just. What Dumbledore was planning was most definitely not Light, fair, or just.

"Some kind of potion in his drink must be used." Dumbledore continued to muse, unaware that his once familiar was fed up with his machinations. "I have to see if Severus would be willing to brew me something, even if he didn't know what it was for. It would need to be some kind of binding potion, so that he would come under my wing quietly and not arouse suspicion. I have to see how much the brat knows, I may need to lock away his memories…" As Dumbledore trailed off into thoughtful silence; Fawkes flamed out of the room. Dumbledore paid no heed to his once-familiar, so caught up in his plans. A detail he would soon be kicking himself for missing.

_Hogwarts: Room of Requirement_

The entire group jumped in shocked surprise when Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame. He immediately flew over to Harry and the group watched in awe as a golden glow surrounded the two.

_:Hello Harry Potter.:___The magnificent bird said, bobbing his head in respect. _:I'm afraid I have some very grave news. Dumbledore is plotting to get you under control through the use of a very ancient, very outlawed potion.:_

Harry relayed the information to the rest of the group, smirking at their slack-jawed shock. "Why tell me this Fawkes, I thought you were Dumbledore's familiar?" Harry asked the phoenix in English.

_:I represent all that is fair, and just; not the Light like most people assume. What the Pretender has been plotting is neither of those things. So I am choosing to aid you Harry Potter so that balance may be restored. I cannot bond with you fully, because Dumbledore speaks freely in front of me, and that is a useful thing. However, I can give you the ability to speak in my tongue.:_

Harry had just told the group what Fawkes had said, when the golden aura surrounding Fawkes began to glow brighter, until everyone had to cover their eyes. There was a loud crack, and suddenly the glow disappeared.

_:When the time is right. I will bond to you young Harry. Until then, I will tell you everything Dumbledore mentions in front of me.:_

_:Thanks Fawkes.:_ Harry replied, startled by the trilling noises that he produced.

When Fawkes had flamed from the room, Harry turned to the others and grinned. They had Dumbledore now. All they had to do was make the manipulative bastard pay. They were going to beat him at his own game


End file.
